


Traum

by callisto24



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Deutsch | German, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 10:53:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8443117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callisto24/pseuds/callisto24
Summary: Sam nach Deans Verschwinden.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sammy_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammy_chan/gifts).



> Anmerkungen: Geschrieben für das Herbstwichteln in Schreiberwald und Lesewinkel auf Sammy Chan’s Wunsch: Sam/Dean, Keine Spoiler für alles nach Staffel 9. Vielleicht aber irgendwas mit Demon-Dean.

Sam träumte. Er träumte jede Nacht. Seit diesem Tag, seit Deans Tod träumte er jede Nacht von ihm.  
Die Träume unterschieden sich, doch in einem blieben sie gleich. In der einen Sache, die er nie zugäbe, die keiner von ihnen sich oder jemand anderem jemals eingestände.  
Es endete immer mit einem Kuss. Nicht mit einem dieser harmlosen, brüderlichen Küsse, der beinahe flüchtigen Berührung von Lippen und Haut, die in der Hast, in der Eile, vielleicht während oder nach einer Gefahr, vielleicht im Laufe eines Wiedersehens geschahen. Nicht die Küsse eines Kindes, die Dean ihm auf seine Stirn gedrückt hatte, wenn er krank gewesen war oder Angst gehabt hatte. Damals, als sie mit ihrem Vater unterwegs gewesen waren. Als er noch nicht begriffen hatte, wovor sie davonliefen.  
Auch nicht einer der ungelenken Versuche, die ihm während seiner qualvollen Pubertät unterlaufen waren. Damals, als er Deans ständige Nähe, dessen Wachsamkeit und die Blicke fehlinterpretiert hatte.  
Dean hatte nicht verstanden, oder auch nicht verstehen wollen. Hatte seine Hand ausgeschlagen, sein Gesicht zur Seite geschoben, seinen Teenager-Körper rüde zurückgestoßen. Immer mit einem Lachen, immer mit einer flapsigen Bemerkung. Von wegen – auf welch wirre Ideen doch nur Klein-Sammy käme. Der froh sein konnte, nicht bei jedem Schritt über die zu langen Beine zu stolpern, der sich mehr als einmal die Stirn anschlug, Schulter oder Ellbogen ausrenkte, weil seine Nase in einem Buch steckte oder seine Gedanken in den Wolken.  
Dean hatte ihn nicht ernstgenommen und lange, lange Zeit danach war Sam darüber froh gewesen.  
Es war ihm sogar gelungen, all die Peinlichkeiten, all die schamerfüllten Erinnerungen zu vergessen oder als kindliche Phase abzutun. Er hatte genug über Psychologie gelernt, um sich darüber im Klaren zu sein, dass seine Entwicklung im Rahmen des Umfeldes, in dem sie aufgewachsen waren, keineswegs Grund für Fragen lieferte. Zumindest keine, die der dringenden Beantwortung bedurften.  
Bis jetzt alles zurückkam.  
Bis er Dean verlor und die Stabilität, die er sich mühsam aufgebaut hatte, ins Wanken geriet.  
Alles, was er sich mühsam eingeredet hatte, wich über Nacht dem einen, dem einzigen Bild, das er im Moment des Aufwachens vor sich sah.  
Und nicht nur sah. Er fühlte Deans Arme um sich. Er spürte Deans Lippen auf seinen. Aber es waren nicht die Arme des Jungen, es war nicht der Körper eines Zwanzigjährigen, gegen den er sich presste. Es waren die harten Muskeln des Mannes, mit dem er sein gesamtes Leben verbracht hatte. Die er kannte, die er mit geschlossenen Augen erfühlte. Es war nicht der Geruch nach Jugend, nicht die glatte, weiche Haut eines Mannes, der erst auf der Schwelle zum Erwachsenwerden stand.  
Es war Dean, der ihn hielt, es waren schwielige Hände, die über seinen Hals und Nacken streiften, die sich an seine Wange legten. Er roch Whiskey und Motoröl, roch Schießpulver und Salz. Er fühlte raue Haut, kleine Falten neben den Augen, trockene Lippen und Bartstoppel.  
Er schmeckte Dean und alles, was er sich je gewünscht hatte. Schmeckte Himmel, Hölle, Feuer, Wasser und Erde und er wünschte sich, dass es niemals, niemals endete.  
Seine Lider brannten. Tränen liefen über seine Wangen, benetzten Deans Haut.  
Und Dean lachte, lachte gegen seinen Mund. Lachte dunkel und tief. So sehr Dean und so wenig er.  
Dean lachte und Sam weinte stumm in den Kuss hinein. Der Morgen graute, doch er erwachte nicht.  
Deans Finger krallten sich in seine Schultern, in seine Hüfte.  
Deans Zunge suchte seine und er öffnete den Mund, ließ zu, dass Dean seinen Willen erhielt. Wie immer. Wie es stets gewesen war. Wie es sein sollte.  
Er schmeckte Blut, süß und bitter, und dann lösten sich Deans Lippen von seinen. Sam hielt die Lider gesenkt. Die Tränen hatten aufgehört. Er kannte die Antwort.  
„Sieh mich an“, sagte Dean und langsam, sehr langsam öffnete Sam die Augen und blickte in glänzende Dunkelheit.  
„Du bist nicht er“, flüsterte Sam und Dean grinste, leckte sich über die Lippe, benetzte sie mit rotem Blut.  
Neigte sich dann näher zu Sams Ohr. „Du weißt es besser“, wisperte er und Sam nickte und erwachte.  
Doch der Moment des Erwachens brachte nie die Erlösung. Er brachte die Leere mit sich.  
Und manchmal fragte sich Sam, ob er sich nicht wünschte, für immer zu träumen.

 

Ende


End file.
